


#fictober18 - Fifteen - "I thought you had forgotten."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Unforgettable, F/M, so you get a rotten story with it, this is a rotten episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: "I thought you had forgotten."I feel rotten and disillusioned today, so this is what my muse serves. Enjoy!





	#fictober18 - Fifteen - "I thought you had forgotten."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“Do you miss her?”

“I thought you had forgotten.”

“Seem I like to remember pain as much as you do.” The piece of paper she protrudes looks suspiciously like his. Full of writing yet not enough to make them feel like they have the whole story. “That doesn’t answer my question though.”

She is relentless, he has to give her that. If her handwritten story is anything like his she must be wondering how fleeting his feelings are.

“I don’t remember her.”

“You must have cared enough to want to remember.”

“So must you.”

He wonders if she has written scientifically about the race they encountered, trying to find explanations for their ability to erase memories so easily, or if she has felt the need to remind herself of his betrayal, how easy he strayed from her.

Sure enough his own note gave him an earful, wondering how he could have been so foolish; if they can influence more than just memories, but still wavering in his feelings for Kellin. It was easily recognizable the longer he wrote, the longer Kelling had been gone, the worse he had felt remorse, the less he had been secure in his feelings for the strange woman. 

“I wish I had never written that down.”

“I’m glad I did. Helps keep me grounded.” She sips her coffee and looks at him the expression on her face unreadable and he feels like there’s another chasm between them that he cannot cross.

She thinks about all the times when her own mind conjures grand ideas about how he would finally read that one protocol that prevents her from going to him. That one protocol that clearly states he has to be the one to initiate anything. She’s spent plenty of time waiting. She thinks about the nights after especially flirty banter when she waits and thinks this will be the day when he knows and takes action. 

But he never does.

And sometimes she needs to remind herself why.

  
  



End file.
